The Wedding
The Wedding is a three-part episode within season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This story arc marks the return of Rita Repulsa as a villainess, marrying Lord Zedd in an attempt to reclaim the Moon Palace. Plot As the Power Rangers head to Australia, Rita Repulsa returns from her banishment with a new plan... to marry Lord Zedd! Synopsis Part 1 The Power Rangers are picked by Angel Grove High School to represent the United States as teen exchange speakers in Australia. Luckily for the Rangers, their trip is coinciding with Lord Zedd's Centennial Recharge, which means that he won't be causing any trouble for anybody while they're gone. However, Ernie tells them to keep an eye on their fellow travelers Bulk and Skull, who are always causing trouble no matter where they go. In the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd moans about the Rangers leaving Angel Grove defenseless just before his recharge, but he nonetheless heads to his Rejuvenation Chamber and begins his nap to replenish his evil powers. Elsewhere in the Solar System, Rita Repulsa (still shrunken and trapped in her floating Dumpster) has heard of the temporary cease-fire between the Rangers and Zedd and is already formulating a plan to destroy them all. In the Command Center, Alpha 5 can't help but fret over being alone, but Zordon calmly reminds him that there will be nothing to worry about while the Rangers are away. Hoping to calm his circuits, Alpha decides to go for a walk. Touching down in Australia, the Rangers and the bullies take in the sights and grab some lunch, though they are briefly concerned when a bright flash of light goes off in the sky. The flash is caused by Rita crashing her Dumpster outside the Moon Palace. She first sneaks into the Palace and finds Finster in his lab. Delighted to see his queen again, Finster uses his Spectron Reintegrator to restore Rita to her normal size. Rita then announces her new plan... she will marry Lord Zedd and turn him into her own betrothed slave by sneaking a love potion into his Rejuvenation Chamber, then throw him in a Dumpster and rule everything herself. However, she also wants to present the Power Rangers as a wedding gift, and she is too impatient to wait for them to return from Australia. Finster suggests using Alpha 5 to lure them back. As Alpha is wandering the mountains outside the Command Center, he is jumped by Z-Putties and held down as Finster inserts a disc into the robot's systems. When Alpha returns to the Center, he calls the Rangers and tells them to morph and teleport to the abandoned Specter Theater back at Angel Grove. Zordon demands to know what is happening, but Alpha ignores his master and mutes him so he can't warn the Rangers. In Australia, Bulk and Skull have slipped away from the tour group as the Rangers morph and teleport to the Specter Theater, unaware that it contains a dangerous vortex inside that will seal their powers. Confused at their eerie surroundings, the Rangers hold their position and wait for further orders. Alpha, meanwhile, has gone utterly berserk. He openly insults Zordon, abuses and kicks the consoles, and even hacks into Zordon's energy tube to ruin the image of his head with ridiculous-looking hair and glasses. In the robot's own words, "The Alpha you knew is gone! This is the new Alpha, with a new mission: to oversee the destruction of the Power Rangers!" At the Moon Palace, Rita has just finished getting a facial from Finster's Moon Mud, giving her a more youthful appearance, and she is now ready to administer the love potion. As she sneaks into the Rejuvenation Chamber and has the potion pumped into Zedd's body, Finster recreates some of Rita's favorite monsters to be wedding guests and to destroy the Rangers. Back in the theater, the monsters arrive and ambush the Rangers, and they are unable to teleport out or draw their weapons in defense. Part 2 Trapped in the theater and with nowhere to go, the Rangers have no choice but to fight the monsters with melee attacks. Back at the Command Center, Alpha proclaims his inner envy and resentment of the Power Rangers, and how their destruction will be revenge for how he had been mistreated and ignored by them over the years. As the Rangers continue to fight a losing battle against all the monsters, one of them boasts about how they're going to turn the heroes into Rita's wedding gifts. Now realizing what's going on, the Rangers retreat hopes of finding a way out. Back in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd has just woken up from his recharge and is immediately lovestruck at the sight of Rita Repulsa standing over him. Zedd summons Goldar (who is stunned to see Rita back) and orders him to set up a wedding ceremony as his "Worst Man", though Goldar secretly fears for his own future and tries to think of a way to stop the wedding. As to Alpha, he spots Bulk and Skull on the Viewing Globe and decides to mess with them by teleporting them into the middle of the Australian Outback as revenge for their past mistreatment of him as well. When Zordon tries again to stop him, Alpha shuts his tube off and revels in the silence. Still spiking his drinks with love potion, Rita tells Zedd about the Rangers being trapped in the theater, but Finster reports that they have escaped by finding an exit in the theater's basement level. On Rita's suggestion, Zedd throws down grenades to monsters Peckster and Rhinoblaster, who grow and stop the Rangers in their tracks. The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord are sent out against them and nearly win, but Alpha cuts the Zords' power supplies at the last second and leaves them helpless. When the Rangers eject, Alpha sends them back to the theater. Peckster and Rhinoblaster are sent back to the theater with Z-Putties to keep the Rangers inside as the other monsters return to the Moon Palace so they can attend the wedding. In the theater, the Rangers discuss the recent mysterious events and swear that they will find a way out of this somehow. Part 3 With the Rangers still trapped and Alpha still cackling over how the Rangers will suffer for shutting him out and mistreating him, Lord Zedd orders the wedding to begin. All the monsters watch eagerly as Rita Repulsa begins her march to Zedd's throne. As Finster recites the vows and asks if anyone has a reason against the marriage, Goldar speaks up but is quickly shut up by Rita. The two are officially wed as "husband and fright", and soon everybody is dancing away at the wedding party (except Goldar, who still can't believe that this is all happening). To celebrate their honeymoon, Zedd and Rita take off in Serpentera to watch the Rangers' demise. Back at the theater, the Rangers are occupied with Peckster, Rhinoblaster, and their Z-Putties. Seeing as how their guards aren't exactly smart, they are able to tangle up the monsters in a net and escape through the basement again. When word reaches Zedd, Goldar rallies all the monsters to destroy the Rangers. The Rangers are just able to reach the Command Center in spite of constant and repeated monster attacks, and Billy is able to pull the evil disc out of Alpha, restoring him to normal. Once Zordon is restored and their powers are replenished, the Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord to deal with the monsters as Zedd makes them grow. One by one, each monster is destroyed, and soon Zedd and Rita find themselves acting like a true married couple as they bicker and argue over who's in charge of the relationship. With everything back to normal, the Rangers return to Australia just as the tour guide arrives looking for them, and Alpha also teleports Bulk and Skull back to where they were. Zordon tells Alpha that he is not at fault for what he did to everybody, and the little robot is glad to be who he is supposed to be once more. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Socadillo (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) *Steve Kramer as Robogoat (voice) *Richard Epcar as Invenusable Flytrap (voice) *Dave Mallow as Grumble Bee (voice) Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord Notes *This episode contains the first time footage is used from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, ''in the form of establishing shots of the Spectre Theatre. *The music played at Rita and Zedd's wedding party is "Hava Nagila", a popular Hebrew folk song used in weddings and bar/bat mitzvahs. *This episode was described by Richard Horvitz as his favorite and the best one of all, because Alpha turns evil.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-t1JR4NsAM *From this episode on, Rita is played by Carla Perez and will now appear almost completely in original footage, while Barbara Goodson continues to provide Rita's voice. However, Carla did cameo as Rita in "The Mutiny", though her face was mostly obstructed or shadowed. *Catherine Sutherland provides the voice of the waitress. *This is the only time Alpha is turned into an evil character, albeit unknowingly evil. This is also the first time Alpha is consumed by resentment and bitter hatred for the Rangers as well. The reason why is because they frequently leave him alone to go battle evil and largely exclude him from activities, as implied in "The Wanna-Be Ranger". Alpha even ''points this out to Zordon when he Zordon refers to the Rangers as Alpha's friends. However, since most of Alpha's scenes are comprised of stock footage, he does not engage the Rangers in battle himself to finally finish them off. *Though no actual toys surfaced, the bride and groom figurines for Rita and Lord Zedd used the prototype for the original, never released Rita Repulsa action figure, along with the 6" light up Lord Zedd. It would be more than 17 years until Rita would finally get her action figure as part of the Power Rangers Samurai toyline. *Several monsters attended the wedding but did not participate in the final battle, including Snizzard and Invenusable Flytrap. Their fates are left unanswered. *Parts of these episodes were filmed on location in Australia as the movie was being produced. The epsiodes are heavy on morphed and stock footage as the actors were focused on the feature shoot. *None of the Rangers appeared unmorphed in Part II of this story. *This marks Finster's first major appearance since "The Mutiny", aside from a brief non-speaking appearance in "Two for One". *Final appearance of the Thunder Megazord's mist attack. *Footage of the wedding was used with altered dialogue on the DTV Lord Zedd's Monster Heads, and was referred to as a Halloween party. *Dramole speaks here. It did not during its original appearance in "Return of an Old Friend", merely uttering a series of grunts. *Though the Rangers return to America off-screen, an unfilmed script titled "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of... Rangers?" kept them in Australia for a few episodes more to match the location. What actually happens in the episode remains undisclosed. Errors *Finster was shown putting models of Bones, Minotaur, Cyclops, Babe Ruthless and Spidertron into the Monstermatic, but none of these monsters were ever shown having actually being created. *The Rangers were unable to summon their weapons in the theatre (due to Alpha cutting off their access), but didn't think of using their Blade Blasters (or, in Tommy's case, Saba) which were sheathed weapons and didn't require summoning. *Lord Zedd summoned two growbombs to enlarge Peckster and Rhinoblaster, despite having only needed one to enlarge Goldar and Scorpina in "Goldar's Vice-Versa". *When Peckster caught the growbomb, it was clearly thrown from the side as opposed to falling from above. *Aisha had her old hairstyle while helmetless in the Command Center in Part III. *Despite the Ranger powers supposedly being blocked while in the theatre, Rocky used an enhanced punch during Part III. *As in the Robogoat's original appearance, the Dino Megazord's Power Sword can be seen during the zord battle. Locations *Command Center *Angel Grove High School *Sydney, Australia *Australian Outback *Angel Grove City *Moon *Moon Palace *Rock Quarry *Haunted Mansion *Angel Grove Train Station Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord Quotes Lord Zedd: Goldar, signal the musicians to begin playing. Goldar: Uh, I couldn't get musicians on such short notice. Lord Zedd: Fool! That's what I get for sending a monkey to do a monster's job! I want music, and I want it now! Finster: Are there any monsters who think these two gargoyles should not be wed? Goldar: Now that you mention it, I- Rita: Shut up, monkey face! Finster: '''By the power invested in me, by Lord Zedd, I now pronounce you husband and fright. '''Eye Guy: Ooh, did you just see what I just saw? Huh? I need to get all my eyes checked. Song *White Ranger Tiger Power (Part 3) *I Will Win (Part 3) References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode